A processor may use memory buffers to communicate with external devices. For example, a command issued by the processor and directed to an external device may be conveyed to the external device through a first memory buffer. A response to the command may be conveyed from the external device back to the processor through a second memory buffer. At times during operation of the processor, however, these memory buffers may not be available.